Stand in the Rain
by That Lovely Smile
Summary: Mikan was left heartbroken and she feels lost, then she finds HIM in a tree. Right when she was about to give up, he found her and helped her find herself, letting all the pain out and giving her the courage that she needed.


Me: Hello everyone this is my first oneshot so please enjoy!

Mikan: Yes, please do, me and Natsume did a lot of acting classes just to fit into this crazy girl's stories!

Natsume: Hn.

Me: That's all you can say isn't it? –smirk evily-

Natsume: No, your stupid. See I can say more.

Me: Natsume your such a dorito head.

Mikan: Well on with the story I think these two need some discipline. –smiles- And our author does not own any part of Gakuen Alice whatsoever but in her dreams she does.

Me: Mikan please, don't discuss my dreams with other people.. well on with the story.

* * *

**Stand in the Rain**

"_When the world says "give up," hope whispers "try one more time."_

_

* * *

_

**Dedicated to:**  
-___- Mariz. Sadly she moved away and she will never see this but of well right  
-___-

A/N: This story is supposed to be like the song 'Stand in the Rain' by Superchick because I plan on doing one shots like with songs and stuff so if you want listen to the song while you read this. I did while I wrote it! It sort of matches. Enjoy!

* * *

I stood outside under the wet ominous rain that just began to come down after he left. I stood there as he walked away from me. Breaking every bond that we shared for two years now. I couldn't cry. I tried to but I could not no matter how much I tried. As the rain drizzled softly on my face under the full moon of that night, I felt like it was crying for me since I felt that if even one of my tears came, I wouldn't be able to stop. He walked away to his car. In my head, I was running after him, even in his car where I couldn't stop running after him. I loved him yet he left me.

As his car slithered away from my driveway, its screeches woke me up. He looked at me guiltily. His blonde hair inside the car and his brown eyes darker than usual, as a teardrop came down from his left eye, but I myself could not conduct any at all.

When he was out of sight, I went into my room with neither of my parents noticing me return. I opened my door and closed it shut. I threw away anything that would remind me about him; is pictures, his gifts, his everything, and his love. I felt betrayed yet sorrowful. I shut my lights and sat beside the window. I watched the rain hit softly against my window as if trying to get in to comfort me. I tried to stand up to all of the pain and misery he left me. He left me for someone older, more "experience." I tried to let all my tears come out, but I got nothing.

"So stand in the rain

Stand your ground

Stand up when it's all crashing down

You stand through the—" My phone rang.

I picked it up, it was my best friend, Hotaru, "Hello," I said in a soft voice, very different than my usual voice."

It took her a while to answer, "Mikan," she paused, "he left you didn't he."

I was surprised she knew, "How do you know," I said darker, and more miserable.

"Stupid. Your voice is more stoic than my own. And that's saying a lot coming from me myself," she paused again, "Do you want him gone?"

"No," I replied, "Just leave him, I can handle it. At least…I'll try to stand my ground."

"Okay, just remember, that whenever you want, we can make him disappear like this." I heard her snap her fingers.

"Thank you Hotaru." I said appreciatively.

"Your welcome," a comfortable silence, "Are you going to school tomorrow?"

School, I forgot all about it, "Yes, I won't let that corrupted bastard ruin everything for me, especially my academics.

"Good, I'll pick you up tomorrow. Bye Mikan." The phone hung up.

I lay on my carpet now as I continued to watch the rain slowly getting harder against my window. I thought of him. The way he saw me when no one else could, except Hotaru. Whenever he embraced me when I cried because my parents were fighting again. The way the first time I looked into his eyes I felt like I was better than what I thought, better that I could keep living. But now that he was gone, he took all of that away. I felt like I was drowning and the only thing that kept me up was the fact that I couldn't cry and that the rain somehow told me to stand through it all and that I wouldn't drown. "Could I drown in my own tears," I asked myself, "is that why my tears don't even want to risk falling?" I asked the rain. I felt like I was going insane.

I stood up, slowly going to my bed. I didn't lie down however, because I felt like if I lay down, I won't be able to stand back up. I did though. Slowly drifting to sleep with every drop of rain as my own little lullaby.

I woke up to my alarm clock in the morning. I usually wouldn't wake up to my alarm as easily but today was different. I stood up off my bed and got ready for school. I put my regular pigtails on and told myself that I would act like nothing happened, "Am I strong enough for this?" I looked at myself on the mirror, "I _will _try my best." I sighed, "No matter how hard." I put on a fake smile that I hopefully thought was pretty real looking.

I entered the school with _that_ smile. I said 'hello' to everyone I passed by. But when I said 'hi' to Hotaru, I saw that she didn't believe me.

The classes were boring as usual, nothing much happened. I saw him by his locker. Our eyes locked on each other's but I was the one to break it.

I sat in the back seat instead of the front with him, but before we got there, he stopped me before I went to the back, "Mikan," I looked at him, putting on a confused yet happy face, "We can still be friends right?" he asked me.

I smiled at him, not a real smile that came from the bottom of my heart but a smile conjured up from my pride, yet he was confused on why I was smiling right after he broke my heart. He didn't know that I wasn't like everyone else that cried for almost a month just trying to get over him, "Of course Daichi-kun we can still be friends." I skipped to the back and took a seat. He stared at me until I got up and he sat down on his usual seat.

Of course I didn't know anyone really that sat in the back since I wasn't really talkative with the people in the back since Daichi always kept me in the front with him.

"Why are you sitting back here little girl?" I turned to my side and saw a boy. He sat with his feet on the table, his hands behind his head, and a manga lay on his face.

I smiled that smile again, "Nothing just wanted to sit here for a change." He didn't reply, "My name's Mikan Sakura." I said trying to break the silence.

"Natsume," he took his manga off his face, "Natsume Hyuuga." His eyes were deep ruby-red. Lost in his eyes, I didn't notice Hotaru sit on my other side. He had dark messy raven hair; a scowl that belonged to the devil-yet bored all the same- and gorgeous features all over his body.

I got back to reality, "N-Nice to m-meet you." I was stuttering. I never in my **entire** life stuttered which seemed to cause Hotaru to raise an eyebrow yet she kept her eyes on the book she was currently reading "_Twilight _by _Stephenie Meyer_".

"Hn," was his only reply.

The teacher pranced** (A/N Prancing princess LOL)** into the classroom. "Good morning class," he said in a high-pitched voice that even I couldn't do.

"Good morning Narumi-sensei," some of the students said but others just remained quiet. That included Natsume.

"Okay class today is self-study so go on and study everything you need to know for the test next week," he smiled as the students just groaned, "Okay that's all toodles~~" he left the room.

As Narumi-sensei left, Natsume stood up and walked out the door. Hotaru did the same as she told me that she'd go work on some of her inventions since she was already a straight 'A' student and didn't really have to study. I myself was one as well. I sat there alone as people in the front just talked their mouths away. I stared at the window in class and saw that it was still drizzling a little bit outside which has been going on and on since yesterday, non-stop. I got bored and headed for the door. Daichi looked at me since he knew that I never ditched class. Yet I did. I didn't know where to go so I headed for the small grass-filled park beside the buildings that also belonged to the school. I saw a Sakura tree there that I never seemed to notice before. I moved closer to it and felt the drizzling rain on my face. I touched the trunk of the tree and felt as if it were giving me strength to keep going. To not give up and just stand there as long as I wanted, until all the pain was gone.

I heard rustling in the trees, then a familiar manga fell. It was Natsume's manga. I heard him cuss in the tree as he stared at me, and his manga beside me. I picked it up and climbed the tree myself. I handed him his manga. He took it and just stared at me as I smiled that smile again to hide my pain.

"Why are you faking your happiness?" He asked me.

I stared at him, surprised that he noticed, "What do you mean?"

"You're not really happy and I can see that you're miserable." His answer surprised me intimately. He lay down on the branch and looked at the cherry blossoms. You couldn't feel the rain drizzling in the tree when cherry blossoms surround you.

I couldn't believe that he knew that. Was he psychic? Doubt it. He looked at me. His eyes warm now instead of cold like when the first time I saw him in class. His ruby-red eyes were urging me to tell the truth, and they also told me that he was to be trusted. I couldn't hold it in.

"Daichi broke up with me," my smile was off my face now and I just stared down on the grass, which seemed to be entertaining as they glistened with the bright gleam of the sun again the wet grass. "I feel like I'm all alone now. Without him, I feel empty and I don't know where I belong now."

"Is that the reason why you sat at the back of the room," his voice sounded like he didn't care, but his eyes said otherwise as I glanced at them quickly. It was raining harder now and you can feel some of it in the tree.

"Yes," I replied.

"Have you cried yet?" he asked. I looked at him and shook my head signaling a 'no'. The rain was getting really hard now, but we didn't care as we just sat there soaking wet in the rain with no care whatsoever. He sighed, "My mother, was left alone once too," I looked at him closer now, seeing if he was telling the truth or not. He was always the quiet one in the class and only talked to Hotaru's boyfriend Ruka-pyon. However, I never really did notice him at all but it felt like I knew him all my life, "Before I was even old enough to speak, my own father left my mother for another woman. My mother couldn't take it and she slowly became obsessed with her job. She barely even came home anymore, and when she did," he paused, "She would just drink beer and not even one single word to me."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him.

"Just listen," I leaned in closer to him to hear him more clearly through the hard drops of rain, "She would never cry though and I thought that she was okay then. But when I looked at her completely, I saw that she was lost and lonely. I tried to talk to her but I didn't have enough courage since I was still very young." He looked at me, "Then one day, I thought she had gone to work. I headed for the bathroom to wash my face since even at the age of seven I was already left home alone. That's when I saw her in the bathtub, blood spurring from all parts of her body." I was shocked at what I heard. I hadn't at all known that his life was this critical at such a young age. "I called the police and I heard the ambulance take her into the truck. They took me with them and after my mother needed a blood transfusion. There weren't much of her blood type there since hers was very rare." I looked at the branch we sat on, "I told them to check my blood type if we matched. They couldn't believe I even knew what was happening. They didn't want to take blood from a mere boy but I forced them to. I didn't want to lose my mother, she was all I had left. When the transfusion was done, I got up and felt dizzy from the loss of blood. Yet, I went to my mother's room in the waiting room and the doctors told me that she'll be alright in a couple of days. When she woke up, she cried after the doctors told her what I had done to save her. She told me thank you and said that she would never try to leave me again. Then, she cried because she remembered my dad, and I told her it was going to be okay." He ended there. The rain was still hard against our bodies.

I was getting very cold and shivered. I heard Natsume take off his jacket. I felt him put it against me for warmth, "Thank you," he just laid back down. "But why did you tell me this again?" I asked really just wondering.

"Because I've never told anyone about it except Ruka, and I thought that…you needed to hear it." He sat down beside me now.

I thought about Daichi. Daichi saw me when no one else did but was Natsume the one who understood me when I couldn't even understand myself. I felt him embrace me after I looked at him. I lay on his chest feeling the warmth of his body, "Cry," he said. As if I could all this time, all my tears came out of my eyes. I felt him embrace me tighter, "Good girl, just go on and stain my shirt until all of your pain is gone from your teardrops."

"I'm sorry I'm going to stain your shirt," I muffled on his chest as I just cried and cried washing away everything that Daichi had left in me. The rain finally stopped but I kept crying. All this time, the tears that welled inside me that I tried to spill out finally came with him here with me. Right that moment, he gripped me tighter, and he finally found me, by Natsume. I finally felt like I was needed, and that I was supposed to be in this world.

For what seemed like hours, I finally stopped and I felt way better. But I didn't move away from Natsume, without even noticing it, I fell for him in just a few minutes or so. He also didn't let go of me. I knew now, I knew that the reason that I couldn't cry was because, what I was suppose to cry for was not worth my tears, that is until I found what did deserve my tears. _Natsume Hyuuga_.

**End**

**

* * *

***_A Loverly Smile_


End file.
